18 Years
by 27thseptember
Summary: Takdir memutuskan kita untuk bertemu. Keluarga yang terpisah akhirnya bersatu kembali dan aku bertemu denganmu setelah belasan tahun lamanya. Apakah aku mampu untuk menjadi adikmu? Atau bahkan... Lebih dari seorang adik?
1. Family

18 Years

.

by

GalaxyandOrbit

.

genre: family, romance, hurt/comfort

.

warning: typo, gaje, sekali lagi, multichap fic tanpa plot

.

disclaimer: Kurobasu is belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

* * *

"Tecchan, hari ini saudara jauhmu akan berkunjung ke rumah kita." Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna teal itu pun menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang meminum segelas teh hangat di pagi hari. "Siapa itu... Okaa-san?"

"Dia... Kakakmu dan mantan suami okaa-san."

Mobil dengan warna hitam pekat mengkilat itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah sang pemuda dengan rambut teal itu. Pemuda dengan nama Kuroko Tetsuya itu duduk dengan gugup di ruang keluarga rumahnya, sedangkan ibunya seperti terlihat tenang saja. Seperti apakah sosoknya? Seperti apakah sifatnya? Apakah dia orang yang baik? Mungkin... Dia simpan saja pertanyaan itu hingga dia langsung bertemu dengan orangnya.

Ting Tong

Perempuan paruh baya itu pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera membuka pintu. "Halo, Tetsuna, lama tak berjumpa." sapa lelaki paruh baya itu seraya melepas jaket tebalnya. "Lama tak berjumpa juga, Hiiromi, apakah Sei-chan juga ikut bersamamu?" tanya ibu Kuroko seraya mengambil jaket tebal itu dari tangan Hiiromi dan menggantungkannya di gantungan baju yang ada di dekat pintu masuk. Memang khusus untuk para tamu yang membawa jaket atau mantelnya akan digantungnya di situ.

"Ya, dia sedang di mobil sekarang, entah apa yang dilakukannya." Ibu Kuroko pun mengangguk. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mempersilahkan lelaki paruh baya itu memasuki ruang tamu. Kuroko yang melihat kehadiran lelaki itu pun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung membungkuk pelan ke arahnya. "Ah, apa kabar Tetsuya?" tanya lelaki itu seraya tersenyum. Membuat wajahnya yang dingin itu terlihat lembut walau hanya sedikit. Kuroko pun membalas senyuman itu. "Aku baik saja... Otou-san". "Hiiromi, bagaimana kalau kuseduhkan teh? Dan mungkin kalian membutuhkan waktu berdua untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain," usul sang ibu yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Hiiromi lalu sosok perempuan paruh baya itupun menjauh dari pandangan Kuroko. Setelah kepergian Tetsuna, suasana di ruang tamu pun menjadi canggung bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Bagaimana pun, Kuroko tak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan hingga dia memilih lebih baik diam saja.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Tetsuya?" tanya Hiiromi, untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana canggung itu. Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya. Agak aneh walaupun yang di hadapannya ini adalah ayah kandungnya dan dia dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya. Hei, bukankah itu wajar? Seorang ayah memanggil nama kecil anaknya? Tetapi kenapa dirinya merasa bahwa itu hal yang sangat aneh? "Baik-baik saja, Otou-san. Nilaiku tak terlalu mengecewakan," jawabnya sambil nyengir paksa. Hiiromi menghela nafas. Tunggu, kenapa dia menghela nafas? Kuroko bisa melihat jelas ekspresi sedih yang terpasang di wajah tampannya. "Sebenarnya..." Kuroko menegakkan badannya ke depan. Penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ayahnya. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Tetsuna dan kau, aku ingin keluarga ini bersatu kembali. Menjadi keluarga Akashi."

Terkejut. Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya terkejut atas hal yang mendadak seperti ini. Dia sudah terbiasa hidup dengan ibunya selama 17 tahun dan dia akan kembali bergabung dengan keluarganya yang seutuhnya menjadi keluarga Akashi? Apakah dia bisa? Akankah mereka tak kecewa terhadap dirinya yang lemah? Setahunya tentang ayahnya adalah, dia tak bisa menerima seseorang yang lemah. Hanya itu, dan apakah jika keluarganya bersatu itu akan selalu rukun? Lalu kenapa Otou-san dan Okaa-san bercerai? Bukankah itu berarti ada suatu alasan di balik perceraian itu? "Tetsuya?" panggil ayahnya yang membuat lamunannya buyar. "A-ah... Ya, Otou-san?" Hiiromi memberi jeda sebelum dia melanjutkan bicara terhadap putra bungsu di hadapannya sekarang.

"Apakah kau mau kalau keluarga ini bersatu kembali?"

Tak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan. Hening pun kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu. "Aku..."

Ting tong

Hampir saja Hiiromi beranjak dari duduknya jika Kuroko tak menyergahnya. "Biar aku saja, otou-san." Kuroko pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk. Mata dengan warna teal itu membelalak. Yang di hadapannya ini adalah pemuda yang kira-kira hampir seumurannya dan dengan rambut semerah darah dan mata yang berbeda warna. Kanan berwarna merah sedangkan kiri berwarna keemasan. Dia memakai mantel tebal berwarna cokelat dan syal berwarna merah. "A-ano... Silakan masuk!" ucapnya dengan gugup. Bukannya masuk, pemuda dengan rambut semerah darah itu justru memandang Kuroko dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Ukh, dirinya benci dilihat seperti itu.

"Kau Kuroko Tetsuya, bukan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang cukup mengintimidasi di telinga Kuroko. Mata dengan dua warna itu menatap dirinya tajam, cukup membuat Kuroko keringat dingin. "Kenapa kau tak menjawab?" Apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Seijuurou, masuk." Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya. "Otou-san..." panggil Kuroko. "Tak apa Tetsuya, kau masuk saja dulu," ucap Hiiromi seraya tersenyum kearah pemuda mungil berambut biru itu dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari pemuda kecil itu. Kuroko pun duduk manis di atas sofa berwarna hijau cerah di ruang tamu rumahnya. Apakah dia... Akashi Seijuurou? Ah, bukankah ayahnya tadi memanggil dia Seijuurou? Berarti dia kakaknya? Kuroko semakin pusing saja dengan semua ini. Dia memegang kepalanya yang pusing.

"Tecchan? Ada apa?" Kuroko menoleh ke sumber suara. Okaa-san. Perempuan paruh baya itu membawa senampan berisi empat gelas berisi teh yang baru diseduhkan. Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Tak apa, Okaa-sa..." Kuroko kembali memegang kepalanya. Pusing yang dideritanya semakin menjadi. Perempuan paruh baya itu menaruh nampan berisi teh hangat itu di atas meja dan duduk di samping Kuroko. "Kau terlihat pucat, kau yakin kau baik saja?" tanya ibunya sambil memegang pundak anaknya. Kuroko mengangguk. "Mungkin... Lebih baik kau istirahat saja di kamarmu, Tecchan." Kuroko mengangguk mengerti lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah tangga, di lantai dua di mana kamarnya berada.

"Tetsuya?" Baru saja menapaki anak tangga ke enam, Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. "Otou-san, ada apa?" tanyanya dengan lesu. Cepatlah, aku ingin istirahat sekarang. "Ah, tak jadi. Naiklah," Kuroko mengangguk lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kh..." Kuroko menyandarkan beban tubuhnya ke samping hingga bertemu dengan dinding. Pemuda mungil itu memegang kepalanya dengan kuat, pusing yang dirasanya semakin luar biasa, seakan-akan dia merasa dirinya jatuh dari tangga.

Atau memang kenyataannya bahwa dia jatuh dari tangga saat itu juga.

"Tetsuya!"

Otou...san?

"Astaga, Tecchan! Sei-chan, cepat panggil ambulans!"

Itu... Okaa-san...

"Tetsuya! Bertahanlah!"

Untuk detik itu Kuroko memejamkan matanya dan sayup-sayup terdengar suara ibu dan ayahnya dan... Suara siapa itu? Dia memanggil namanya. Tetapi... Siapa? Suaranya tiak terlalu dikenalnya. Bukan ayahnya ataupun ibunya. Apakah... Akashi Seijuurou?

-To be Continued-

Holaaa gomen saya lama hiatus /ga ehm, Promise sepertinya akan saya delete, jadi itu masih rencana dan saya akan melanjutkan semi hiatus hingga Mei atau Juni karena saya sibuk latihan di klub /trus dan happy reading and thank you for read my fanfic!


	2. Tetsuya

18 Years

.

by

GalaxyandOrbit

.

genre: family, romance, hurt/comfort

.

warning: typo, gaje, sekali lagi, multichap fic tanpa plot

.

disclaimer: Kurobasu is belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

* * *

"Ehm..." erangan kecil itu keluar dari mulut pemuda mungil itu. Mata berwarna biru muda bagaikan langit musim panas itu terbuka lalu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali hingga kesadarannya kembali walau tidak banyak. Matanya menelusuri tempat itu. Semuanya putih, ada televisi di depannya tak jauh dari tempat tidur di mana dia berada. Dia menoleh ke kiri, ada jendela. Ke kanan, itu... Pemuda dengan rambut merah waktu itu... Eh? Kenapa dia berada di sini? Kapan dia berada di sampingku? Dan dia sedang tertidur di atas kursi di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya, mencoba untuk membangunkan pemuda itu.

Crik

Ah, sejak kapan ada jarum infus di pergelangan tangan kanannya? Tak mengindahkan tentang jarum infus itu, pemuda mungil ini pun melanjutkan niatnya untuk membangunkan pemuda dengan rambut merah itu. "Ano..." siapa namanya? Kalau tidak salah Akashi, bukan? "A-akashi-kun..." Mencoba memberanikan diri untuk memanggil namanya, kalaupun salah, Kuroko tak mempusingkan hal itu. "Hm...?" Pemuda berambut merah itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya lalu yang dilihat di hadapannya adalah pemuda mungil yang jatuh dari tangga. Setidaknya itulah yang dia pikirkan saat itu.

"Tet...suya..."

DEG

Eh? Dia memanggil namaku? Tetapi kenapa dadaku terasa panas? Hei, dia hanya memanggil namaku! Aku tak ingin seperti karakter utama di komik-komik anak gadis yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama! "Hei, aku memanggilmu." Panggilan itu membuat Kuroko buyar dari lamunannya. Pemuda mungil itu menoleh hingga matanya dengan mata pemuda yang berada di hadapannya itu bertemu. Matanya... Berbeda warna, kanan berwarna merah dan kiri berwarna emas. "Ano, Akashi -" "panggil aku Seijuurou." Heh? Memanggilnya langsung dengan nama kecilnya? Akashi yang tampaknya bisa membaca ekspresi di wajah Kuroko, langsung menghela nafas sebentar dan menatap tajam manik biru muda milik Kuroko. Pemuda mungil itu menelan ludahnya. Itu... Tatapan yang sama seperti saat itu. Kuroko bisa merasakan ketakutan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Panggil aku Seijuurou dan ini perintah." Perintah? Apa maksudnya? Aku bukanlah anak buahnya atau sejenisnya. Pipi kanan pemuda mungil itu disentuh oleh tangan besar milik Akashi. "Karena kau adalah adikku." Cukup, hal ini cukup membuat dirinya berdebar-debar hanya karena semua perkataan dan sentuhannya. Eh? Sentuhan?

PLAK!

Menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya, Kuroko hanya memandang telapak tangan kirinya tak percaya. "Jangan... Sentuh aku..." Bukan! Itu bukanlah hal yang ingin dikatakannya. Dia sama sekali tak merasa seperti itu. Tetapi kenapa sepertinya apa yang dipikirkannya menolak untuk mengutarakannya kepada seseorang di depannya? Ada apa dengannya? Dia tak pernah merasa seperti ini. Tangannya pun bergegar dan dirinya bisa merasa matanya berair. "Ma-maaf... Aku tak bermaksud -" Tubuh kecil itu terbawa dalam dekapan hangat di dalam tubuh kekar milik Akashi. "Aku tahu, jangan panik. ." Entah kenapa, saat itu juga dirinya merasa semua apa yang dirasakan bebannya hilang begitu saja. "Aku di sini untukmu." Tahan! Dalam hati Kuroko berteriak untuk terus menahan air matanya yang hampir tumpah. "Menangislah, jika kau memang mau." Maaf, kalau aku bersikap seperti seseorang yang cengeng saat ini... "Ukh..." Air mata tumpah satu-persatu di bahu Akashi yang tampaknya tak menghiraukan bajunya basah.

Pelukan itu terlepas begitu Akashi menyeka air mata Kuroko dengan kedua jempolnya dan membingkai pipi berwarna pucat itu. "Aku bersumpah untuk tak pernah melepaskanmu, Tetsuya juga meninggalkanmu. Aku akan menjagamu."

Kata-kata itu bagaikan sebuah kata ajaib baginya, pun merasa dirinya sudah terlindungi dari apapun.

"Apakah kau menyetujuiku sebagai kakakmu?" Kakak? Ah, iya. Keluarganya 'kan akan bersatu kembali. Kenapa dia bisa lupa? Tanpa pikir panjang Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya. Akashi tersenyum lembut. Kuroko bahkan bisa merasakan bahwa pipinya memerah.

Akashi menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Kuroko. Merasa bahwa dia mencoba bertukar pikiran dengan adiknya yang akhirnya bertemu kembali setelah delapan belas tahun lamanya tak bertemu.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Akashi segera beranjak dari tempatnya. "Tunggu sebentar, Tetsuya." Dan membuka pintu. Akashi Hiiromi dan Kuroko Tetsuna. "Otou-san, Okaa-san." Panggil Akashi dingin maupun tatapan matanya. "Tetsuya... Sudah bangun? Dan kenapa pipi kananmu terlihat merah? Seperti bekas tamparan," Akashi tersenyum kecil. "Bukan apa-apa, Otou-san." Ujarnya sambil mengelus pelan pipinya yang bekas tamparan itu. "Sei-chan, Tecchan?" Tanya sang ibu dengan raut wajah khawatir. Merasa mengerti dengan maksud ibunya, dia mengangguk. Sang ibu pun menghela nafas lega dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Kuroko.

"Tecchan..."

"Okaa-san?"

Air mata berlinang di pelupuk mata sang ibu. Menahan semua emosinya yang hampir meluap ketika melihat bahwa putra bungsunya baik-baik saja. "Okaa-san... Ada apa?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, perempuan paruh baya itu langsung memeluk Kuroko erat. "Syukurlah... Okaa-san telah lama menunggu Tecchan untuk bangun!" Tangisnya pelan dalam pelukannya. Lama menunggu? "Aku... Sudah berapa lama tidak terbangun, Okaa-san?" Tanya Kuroko memberanikan diri. Pelukan di sekitar lehernya pun mengendur dan Kuroko bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah sedih dari sang ibu yang membuatnya menyesal telah mempertanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Okaa-san," suara dengan nada dingin itu mengalihkan pandangan Kuroko dari ibunya ke arah Akashi. "Sei-chan?" Ibunya sekarang memandang putra sulungnya. "Jangan sekarang," ujarnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "...ya, kau benar. Tecchan, mulai lusa kita pulang. Beristirahatlah, jangan terlalu lelah ya, Okaa-san akan kembali bekerja." Ujar perempuan paruh baya itu seraya mencium dahi Kuroko. "Sampai jumpa, Tecchan, jangan memaksakan diri."

Suara pintu ditutup. Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya. Ayahnya bahkan tidak masuk ke ruangannya. Yah, paling tidak Okaa-san melihat keadaanku. "Merasa lebih baik, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Setidaknya Okaa-san telah tahu keadaanku," jawab Kuroko pelan seraya tersenyum kecil.

Akashi yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi Kuroko, hanya menghela nafasnya. "Ada apa, Sei...juurou-kun? Kau barusan menghela nafas." Ternyata Kuroko masih harus terbiasa dengan cara memanggil Akashi dengan sebutan 'Seijuurou-kun', semoga saja tidak mengambil waktu terlalu lama. Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada, Tetsuya. Istirahatlah, sekarang sudah malam, kau tak boleh terlalu lelah," Kuroko menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Aku tahu, Akashi-kun."

"Seijuurou, Tetsuya."

"Seijuurou-kun."

"Nah, sekarang tidurlah. Selamat malam, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi seraya mengusap pelan puncak kepala Kuroko. Tanpa sepengetahuan Akashi, Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya dia sempat berpikir bahwa Akashi tak akan melihat senyuman kecilnya itu. "Selamat malam, Seijuurou-kun."

Akashi berjalan menuju jendela yang cukup besar itu. Dia tertawa kecil bahwa dengan polosnya Kuroko berpikir dia tak melihat senyum kecil dari Kuroko itu. Karena dia memotret kesempatan sekali seumur hidup itu dalam ponselnya.

To be Continued

Yaaahhhhh akhirnya sempat juga publish! Paling tidak saya sempat ngepublish /apamaksudnya saya masih di kelas 8 tetapi pelajaran sekolah memang menyebalkan terkadang, ditambah sorenya saya harus ini-itu lagi /stopcurcolnya

Oke, saya dalam masa semi-hiatus tetapi saya berusaha untuk terus update secepatnya deh xD

Dan satu lagi, gomen kalo chap ini agak gaje ato... Apalah itu pokoknya aneh, saya minta maaf dan harap maklum, ini tanpa plot -_-;

Salam,

GalaxyandOrbit


	3. Mistake

18 Years

.

by Katsukatsu

.

warning AU!, alur cerita berantakan, bahasa plin-plan, oya alurnya gatau mau dibawa kemana

.

Kurobasu is belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

* * *

"Seijuurou... sudah saatnya makan malam... Seijuurou-kun?"

Kuroko mengintip sedikit dari ambang pintu kamar pemuda dengan rambut merah darah itu. "Seijuurou-kun tertidur?" Tanya Kuroko pada dirinya sediri. Punggung Akashi menghadap Kuroko dan Kuroko mengira bahwa Akashi pasti tertidur karena membaca sebuah buku yang begitu tebalnya.

Kuroko membuka lebar pintu itu lalu pelan-pelan masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Seijuurou—uwaa!"

Bruk

Kuroko memegang pelipisnya. Dirinya terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri dan pelipis kanannya terkena dengan ujung meja di mana Akashi yang awalnya tertidur lelap di atasnya terbangun dan terkejut melihat pelipis kanan Kuroko membenjol (besar). Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi panik. "Tetsuya—" Cepat-cepat Kuroko memotong omongan Akashi. "Te-tenang, Seijuurou-kun! Ini hanya luka kecil —aduh!" Kuroko meringis ketika luka benjolnya itu disentuh pelan oleh Akashi.

"Ini bukan luka kecil, Tetsuya. Akan kuambil P3K dulu. Kau jangan ke mana-mana." Ujar Seijuurou yang lebih tepatnya dibilang perintah karena nada suaranya lebih mengarah pada 'perintah'. Kuroko hanya duduk bersila di lantai dekat meja belajar Akashi di mana TKP nya pelipis kanannya terjeduk ujung meja. Merasa bosan hanya karena Akashi baru meninggalkan dirinya beberapa detik, Kuroko beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan melihat-lihat meja belajar Akashi.

Lampu belajar, buku-buku pelajaran sekolah yang tersusun rapi dan juga jangan lupakan ada buku yang terbuka juga ada sebuah pigura berwarna kuning yang menarik perhatiannya. Dilihatnya lebih teliti isi foto yang dibingkai oleh pigura warna kuning itu. Potret yang berdiri 4 orang yang tersenyum menghadap ke arah kamera—ada Akashi di sana.

Ada lelaki yang Kuroko kenal sebagai ayahnya berdiri di samping anak kecil yang kira-kira

berumur 11 tahun dan memiliki rambut pirang dan warna mata madu yang tersenyum lebar sambil memegang bola basket. Dan di samping anak berambut pirang itu berdiri Seijuurou yang juga seumuran dengannya tersenyum kecil. Jangan lupakan satu orang lagi yang merupakan perempuan kira-kira berumur 20-an itu berdiri di samping Seijuurou dan memeluknya erat. Perawakan perempuan itu rambut yang berwarna cokelat digerai dan sepanjang punggungnya matanya berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

Hanya satu pertanyaan yang melintas di pikirannya ketika melihat foto itu. Siapa mereka?

"Tetsuya, ini kotak P3K nya— ah." Kuroko memutar badannya dan melihat Akashi sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Akashi hanya berdiri dalam diam dan tatapan matanya... begitu menusuk. "Se-seijuurou..."

"Kemari, kuobati lukamu"

Eh?

Seijuurou-kun tidak marah...? Tapi — kenapa tatapannya tadi begitu menusuk?

"Seijuurou-kun— siapa yang ada di foto itu?" Tanya Kuroko memberanikan diri. Mungkin lebih tepatnya dia nekat.

Akashi tak menjawab apapun dan berjalan menuju Kuroko sambil membawa kotak P3K. Kuroko tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan tanpa disadarinya dia meneguk ludah.

Akashi membuka kotak P3K itu dan mengeluarkan obat yang dibutuhkan dan mengolesnya pelan di luka benjol yang muncul di pelipis Kuroko. "Sakit..." ringis Kuroko pelan. "Sudah, ini akan hilang tak lama setelah diberi salep tadi." Akashi beranjak dari tempatnya dan menaruh kotak itu di atas mejanya.

"Seijuurou-kun..."

"Dia Kise Ryouta, temanku ketika SMP dan perempuan itu ibunya yang juga teman kerja ayah. Bukankah itu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang akan kau tanyakan, Tetsuya?" Kuroko melebarkan matanya.

Jangan pernah remehkan aku. Tatapan matanya.. seolah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih sudah mengobatiku Seijuurou-kun, dan juga maaf karena aku begitu mengganggu."

Kuroko berjalan keluar dari kamar Akashi dan menutup pintunya.

"Dia melihatnya."

0o0o0

Alarm dari jam berwarna merah itu berdering dengan keras. Sudah jam 6.00 pagi dan pemuda yang sedang tidur itu merasa terganggu akan suara jam yang berdering itu. Pemuda itu mematikan alarm dari jam berwarna merahnya dan menyingkap selimutnya

lalu membuka gorden jendela yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ah, hari ini hari Minggu. Kenapa dirinya bisa lupa?

Akashi meraih sesuatu di samping kepalanya. Dapat. Dibukanya ponsel berwarna merah itu dan didapatinya 2 e-mail masuk. Satu dari entahlah siapa toh Akashi juga tak peduli bagaimana pun juga. Dan satu lagi dari— Kise Ryouta. Manik crimson itu melebar. Darimana dia tahu alamat e-mailnya? Sedangkan dia telah mengganti alamat surelnya sejak setahun yang lalu dan alamat surel Kise Ryouta itu sudah dihapusnya sejak lama dan alamat surel Kise Ryouta masih sama seperti yang dulu.

Akashi membuka surel itu dengan berat hati.

**From: Kise Ryouta**

**To: Akashi Seijuurou**

**Sub: -**

**Selamat pagi, Seijuuroucchi! Apa kabar? Ah, akhirnya aku menemukan juga alamat surelmu setelah lama kau menggantinya **

Ingin rasanya Akashi menghapus alamat surelnya dan bersumpah tak akan pernah menggunakan e-mail lagi. Ingin rasanya dia melupakan perasaan dulu yang pernah ada, tetapi hancur. Ingin rasanya dia tak pernah mengalami masa-masa keromantisan yang konyol itu dan juga orang itu.

Akashi mengunci ponsel merahnya dan memutuskan untuk tidak membalas surel darinya. Tidak akan pernah.

Tok tok

"Seijuurou-kun? Sudah pagi... kau harus bangun." Ujar pemilik suara itu pelan. Siapa tahu Akashi masih tertidur?

Akashi tersenyum pelan dan beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Kuroko di sana. "Ah, se-selamat pagi... Seijuurou-kun..." Sapa Kuroko gugup. Mengingat kejadian semalam membuatnya gugup untuk berhadapan dengan Akashi saat ini. Tangan yang besar itu terangkat lalu menepuk pelan surai biru muda milik Kuroko. Kuroko berjengit pelan.

"Jangan pusingkan masalah semalam, Tetsuya." Nada bicara yang diucapkannya begitu lembut tanpa adanya suatu nada tak suka. Kuroko melebarkan iris biru mudanya lalu mengangguk pelan.

Oh, jangan lupa jantung Kuroko yang awalnya berdetak seperti biasa sekarang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak setiap kali Seijuurou-kun bersikap baik padaku?

Akashi tersenyum kecil pada Kuroko yang menundukkan kepalanya dan manik merahnya menangkap sedikit adanya semu merah di wajah adiknya itu. Tersenyum simpul lalu apa salahnya menggodanya sedikit?

"Tetsuya, wajahmu memerah kau tahu?" Ujarnya menggoda. Kuroko menatap Akashi tajam tetapi wajahnya masih saja bersemu. "Jangan begitu Seijuurou-kun, wajahku tidak bersemu." Kilah Kuroko lalu membuang wajahnya ke samping. Menghindari tatapan Akashi. "Begitu? Tapi kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku lho?"

Ukhhhh cukup sudah!

"Tidak, Seijuurou-kun! Aku mengatakan kenyataannya!" Bodoh. Kuroko Tetsuya begitu bodoh. Bukannya semu merah di wajahnya menghilang, yang terjadi malah kebalikannya.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Kau benar." Akashi mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. Kuroko memandang Akashi dengan sebal sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Akashi yang berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya yang akan turun ke lantai bawah. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya ketus. Ah, ingin rasanya Akashi tertawa melihat semu merah itu masih berada di wajah Tetsuya. Akashi tersenyum simpul. "Ajak aku jalan-jalan di Tokyo nanti sore." Bagi Kuroko itu seperti perintah, tapi bagi Akashi itu sebuah permintaan. "Tidak mau." Jawab Kuroko tegas.

"Oh? Kalau begitu aku tak akan membelikanmu vanilla shake." Sukses. Akashi sukses membujuk Kuroko.

"...baiklah."

Akan dia gunakan kesempatan ini untuk melupakan siapa itu Kise Ryouta.

0o0o0

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 2 lewat 49 menit. Manik biru itu menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. Benar-benar bosan hari ini. Nanti jam 4 dia akan pergi bersama Akashi sedangkan kedua orang tuanya pergi hingga 3 hari lagi. Apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Menjemur pakaian? Sudah. Mencuci piring bekas makan siang? Sudah. Beres-beres rumah? Sudah.

Kuroko menghela nafas. Tangan kanannya menopang dagunya dan memandang datar pemandangan langit cerah luas yang terpancar dibalik jendela kamarnya. Matanya mengantuk ketika terkena hembusan angin yang pelan itu dan memaksanya untuk tertutup. Tak tahan akan godaan dari sang angin, Kuroko jatuh tertidur dengan tangannya yang menjadi alasnya.

0o0o0

"Tetsuya?"

Akashi mengetuk pintu kamar Kuroko pelan. Aneh tak ada jawaban. Apa pemuda mungil itu tertidur? Memutar kenop pintunya yang rupanya tak terkunci dan Akashi tersenyum pelan melihat adik kecilnya itu tertidur pulas. Akashi masuk ke dalam lalu menutup pintu pelan.

Ah... angin semilir yang membuatnya menghirup udara segar itu membuat perasaannya begitu lapang. Tak lupa akan tujuan awalnya, Akashi berjalan ke arah Kuroko yang tertidur pulas itu.

Ah, rasanya Akashi melihat seorang malaikat yang sedang tertidur. Biarkanlah pikirannya dibilang begitu lebay tetapi baginya itu kenyataan.

Deg

Ah, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apakah hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja? Ah, Akashi mengingatkan dirinya bahwa pemuda yang sedang tertidur lelap di hadapannya itu adalah adiknya. Lalu apa yang membuat jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang?

Tanpa sadar, dirinya membuat satu kesalahan. Dirinya... tanpa disadarinya telah menyukai sosok Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

A/N:

Maaf karena update lamaaaa QAQ karena dapet author block yang begitu menganggu -" hmmm... maaf kalo di chap ini alurnya agak ga nyambung soalnya pas author baca ulang sendiri malah pusing sama ceritanya (loh?) Btw laptop dua2nya ancur (sayangnya yang satu lagi yang rusak malah punya otou-san...) jadi saya bikin ficnya di ms buat andro dan hasilnya ternyata malah jelek pas copy ke sini -_- sepertinya chapter depan ada perubahan alur drastis (digaplok) dan ceritanya mule ga bener di chap ini jadi sebisa mungkin author akan atur lagi ceritanya dna bisa update cepat m(_ _)m dan terima kasih buat yang follow fic ini! *nangis haru* /lebay/ silakan kirim PM jika ada ide untuk chapter ke depannya dan author menerima ide kalian (tapi diliat dulu yaa hehheh /duak) sekali lagi yang baca fic saya yang berjudul Promise, terutama yang follow fic itu bisa kirim PM ke author untuk idenya karena saya stuck di situ ceritanya

Maaf karena AN nya kepanjangan tapi tolong dibaca terima kasih banyak!


End file.
